Often consumers go to their closets and are unsure how often they wore a particular garment, the cleanliness status of the garment, and when they last wore the garment. What is needed is a convenient device that serves as a “clothing helper” that promotes improved garment utilization and the conservation of resources as it relates to keeping clothing clean. The invention described herein can be used with any garment that can be worn more than once.